Un amour oublié ou presque
by Tuti-Fruity
Summary: Hermione va avoir trente ans. Elle a tout pour être heureuse... seul problème : elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie. Comment peut-elle vivre dans situation et surtout peut-elle réellement trouver le bonheur ?


_**Pairing _ Hermione/Drago et un peu de Hermione/Ron**_

_**Genre _ Drame/Romance**_

_**Rating _ R**_

_**Disclamer _ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling,**_

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Coucou tout le monde alors voici ma première fiction écrite sur ce site. C'est un one shot qui m'a pris un peu près une soirée à écrire (alors que je devais réviser !xd) mais j'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis ! Cette histoire est un eu dramatique et triste aussi, j'espère que j'aurais réussis à vous le faire passer dans mes mots !lol**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

Pourquoi ? C'est la seule question qu'Hermione Granger avait en tête depuis quelques années déjà… Pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme toutes ces femmes quand il s'agissait de sa famille ? Elle avait pourtant tout pour être heureuse, deux magnifiques petites filles, un mari on ne peut plus attentionné avec elle, un travail qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout, des amis formidables… Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui manquait ce petit quelque chose qui la ferait se lever le matin.

Hermione Granger allait avoir trente ans et elle n'était pas heureuse. C'était un fait maintenant. Elle avait longtemps cherché le bonheur en entreprenant toute sorte de nouvelles choses que ce soit en voyagent ou en se découvrant soudainement une nouvelle passion qui durai tout au plus quelques jours mais elle se lassait vite.

Elle était assise à son bureau quand cette soudaine révélation lui était venue comme un boumerang qui aurait mis trop longtemps à revenir après l'avoir pourtant lancé. Elle était épuisée et elle en avait assez tout simplement. Son devoir de mère et d'épouse l'exaspérait au plus au point même si elle adorait son mari et ses deux filles, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussie à s'épanouir totalement dans son « travail ».

Alors elle se mit à réfléchir à la dernière fois où elle avait réellement était heureuse et épanouit mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'en trouvait pas et que cette constatation lui faisait réellement peur. Elle se rendit compte que depuis que la guerre était terminée elle n'avait plus vraiment ressentit de joie intense. Elle chassa vite cette idée de sa tête. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? La guerre avait été la chose la plus terrible qu'elle ait eu à vivre dans sa vie. Mais il lui fallait bien avouer qu'en ces temps là, elle vivait peut être dans l'attente perpétuelle de la mort mais elle vivait, elle n'avait pas une vie dénuée de sens ou tout n'était que routine. Non, elle avait un but dans la vie la destruction massive de Voldemort et de tous ses partisans. C'était son but et elle en était fière, fière d'appartenir à une telle élite qui avait sauvé le monde d'une fin certaine. Bien sûr il y a eu des jours où tous n'était pas toujours rose, elle avait fait des choses dont elle n'était pas franchement fière mais en ces temps là c'était vivre ou mourir et en égoïste qu'elle était, elle avait choisie la vie pour un monde qu'elle croyait être meilleur. Il était d'ailleurs certainement meilleur pour des milliers de gens, pour Harry, Ginny, Ron mais pas pour elle. Non, elle n'avait pas eu droit à sa vie de bonheur.

Hermione décida qu'il était grand temps de quitter son bureau, elle allait être en retard pour préparer le repas et faire un brin de ménage. Elle ferma sa petite lampe située sur son bureau remplis de papiers car la nuit était tombée. Elle enfila son manteau puis son écharpe et enfin son bonnet et partis de son lieu de travail.

Quand elle arriva dehors, le froid de décembre lui glaça le sang, elle était pourtant habituée au froid mais il faut dire qu'il faisait terriblement froid en cette période de fête. Elle s'engouffra dans le monde qui papillonnait un peu partout dans les rues de Londres. Les décorations de Noel étaient déjà installées un peu partout dans les rues mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention, elle avait toujours détesté Noël et même ses amis ne savaient pas pourquoi, elle ne leur avait pas dit et elle ne leur dirait probablement jamais. Ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi elle avait cette réaction vis-à-vis de Noël et pourtant Merlin sait à quel point il s'était passé quelque chose de grave pour Hermione. Oui car c'est le jour où Hermione avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, sa raison de vivre, son oxygène, elle n'avait plus vraiment vécut de la même manière après cet événement pourtant elle avait essayé, de toutes ses forces, si il n'y avait pas eu ses amis, elle aurait sûrement sombré et elle en était consciente. Ses amis et surtout Ron l'avaient aidé sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il se passé car elle n'en avait parlé à personne et personne n'était au courant.

Elle bifurqua dans une petite ruelle qui était elle aussi décorée par de jolies décorations accrochées aux lampadaires. Elle entra enfin chez elle, toujours la même routine qui se mettait en place, elle enleva son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe et l'accrocha sur le prévu à cet effet. Elle se dirigea comme d'habitude dans le frigo et commença à cuisiner. Aujourd'hui ses filles étaient chez leurs grands parents paternels mais jamais son mari lui demanderai de ne rien cuisiner car ils allaient au restaurent, Non, pourquoi briser la routine ? Alors comme à son habitude elle cuisinait à peine rentrée du travail pour en suite passée une soirée de routine avec son « homme » c'était comme ça tous les jours. Cette fichue routine qui n'arrêtée pas de la rongée de l'intérieur. Hermione tout en sortant une casserole de l'un de ses placards eut tout d'un coup une envie folle de pleurer, de hurler, de faire quelque chose pour sortir de cette routine insupportable mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle était habituée à ses « crises », ces moments où elle voulait craquée mais à chaque fois elle arrivait à se raisonner et à ne pas le faire car elle ne devait pas faire ce genre de chose après tout n'avait-elle pas tout pour être heureuse ? Alors pourquoi devait-elle toujours tout dramatiser ? C'est en partie ce qu'elle se disait avant de fondre tout de même en larme mais aujourd'hui elle ne le ferait pas, elle s'en faisait la promesse, elle devait changer, elle devait se reprendre en main. Elle avait avoir trente ans et elle allait être heureuse.

Un bruit de serrure la fit comprendre que son mari était rentré à la maison. Elle se dépêcha de mettre la table. Ron Weasley apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte l'air fatigué dessiné sur le visage.

Bonjour. Lui dit-il d'un air las.

Bonjour. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Comment était ta journée ? Chaque soir la même question, le même rituel qui se répétait mais le pire c'est que Ron n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, il avait l'air d'être heureux, lui. Pourquoi lui et pas elle se demanda-t-elle pour elle-même. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour ne pas avoir droit à ce même bonheur, elle avait pourtant participé au sauvetage du monde. Ca ne méritait pas le bonheur ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la réponse de son mari.

Comme d'habitude, la routine et toi ma chérie ? demanda-t-il tout en allant dans le salon pour allumer la télé et s'installer dans le canapé. La vérité c'est qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle s'ennuyait dans sa vie de femme, il n'aurait pas bougé d'un centimètre alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux depuis maintenant près de quinze ans : mentir.

Très bien. Lui mentit-elle.

C'est super. Réussit-il à lui dire alors qu'elle en était sur il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit trop absorbé par ce qu'il se passait à la télé. Tu n'as pas encore préparé le dîner ?

Hermione se contracta. Elle était rentrée depuis tout juste dix minutes mais elle aurait déjà du lui préparer son dîner sur la table. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Nan mais pour qui il se prenait ? Elle avait autant participé à la guerre que lui alors pourquoi lui pouvait avoir droit au bonheur avec une femme qui lui préparerait son repas tous les soirs et pas elle ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de justice dans ce monde.

Ce sera prêt dans cinq minutes. Lui répondit-elle tout de même tout en contenant sa rage.

Le dîner se passa dans une inquiétante routine qu'Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Ils allèrent se coucher sans se parler. Ils lurent chacun de leurs côtés sans parler puis fermèrent la lumière pour ensuite s'endormir.

Hermione eut du mal à dormir cette nuit là, elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil alors qu'elle était exténuée par la journée de travail qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle décida de se lever voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir. Elle enleva les couvertures tout doucement car à côté Ron était en train de dormir tranquillement et ronflait même, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte de la chambre puis se dirigea vers la pièce qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement, son refuge, l'endroit où elle allait quand ça n'allait pas : la bibliothèque. Là, elle prit un gros livre dans la pile qui se trouvait devant elle et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil rouge. Elle s'installa plus confortablement et ouvrit ce fameux livre. Il en tomba des photos plus précisément des photos d'elle et d'un homme, un autre homme que Ron Weasley. Cet homme avait une chevelure blonde qu'Hermione avait toujours trouvée très séduisante contrairement au roux de Ron. Elle détailla cette photo avec attention, elle se souvenait de ce moment. C'était juste avant la fameuse bataille qui fit perdre à Hermione le peu de bonheur qu'elle avait dans sa vie. Une larme coula sur ce morceau de papier où des silhouettes semblaient heureuses autant qu'elles pouvaient l'être en temps de guerre.

Hermione avait forcé ce jour là Drago Malfoy à aller dans le monde moldu passer une après midi romantique dans les rues de Londres. Elle se souvint qu'au début il avait été un peu réticent mais qu'avec le sourire d'Hermione, il n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de céder. Ils s'étaient baladé dans le parc de Londres mains dans les mains loin du stresse de la guerre, de ces histoires de camps, de sang ou d'appartenance qui les éloignaient tous les deux. Un homme qui passait par là et qui prenait en photo la nature avait eus la soudaine envie de prendre ce couple en photo et Hermione avait tout de suite accepté car elle voulait avoir un souvenir de ce bonheur, de cette journée formidable qu'elle avait passé avec l'homme qu'elle aimait comme tous les autres couples. Drago, lui avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir car il n'était pas pour ce genre de « niaiserie » mais il l'avait fait parce qu'il l'aimait comme Hermione l'aimait. Ce jour-là elle était repartie toute heureuse avec le petit bout de papier entre ses mains, (Hermione souria à cette pensée) retrouver le camp des gentils et lui il s'en était retourné dans celui des méchants.

Une autre larme s'écrasa sur le papier maintenant devenu humide car Hermione se rappela également que c'était la dernière fois où elle l'avait revu…vivant. Après cette escapade dans les rues de Londres, elle n'avait plus eus de nouvelles de lui pendant près d'une semaine. Hermione avait bien fait des recherches en secrets, elle s'était renseigné un peu partout dans le monde des ténèbres mais à chaque fois on lui disait qu'il avait fuit sans laisser de traces, seulement elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu disparaître sans elle, il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire ça, surtout pas à elle. Alors elle avait compris, compris pourquoi il ne revenait pas, il n'avait pas fuit mais il avait été tué, assassiné des mains de Voldemort lui même pour ne pas avoir réussis à la tuer. Ce que Drago ne savait pas en acceptant la mission de « séduire Hermione Granger pour en tirer des informations et enfin pour mieux la tuer » c'était qu'il en tomberait amoureux. Elle avait alors tout compris depuis le début, pourquoi il était venu la voir alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, pourquoi les choses avaient été aussi vite entre eux… Elle ne lui en voulait pas, après tout c'était la guerre et tous les moyens étaient bons pour affaiblir l'adversaire. Au contraire, elle était ravie qu'il lui ait fait vivre une aussi belle aventure.

Hermione Granger essuya ses larmes, elle remit la photo à sa place originelle, referma le livre et le replaça ou elle l'avait trouvé. Elle repartit ensuite vers sa chambre. Ron n'avait pas bougé, il était resté à la même place, elle se faufila sous les couvertures pour essayer une nouvelle fois de dormir mais elle savait que se serait en vain car son problème était très clair, elle avait laissé passer le bonheur ou plutôt son bonheur lui avait été retiré de force par un mage noir complètement cinglé qui ne comprenait rien à l'amour. Le bonheur ne tient qu'a un fils et quand on l'a trouvé il vaut mieux en profiter au maximum parce qu'un jour sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, une personne vient vous le retirer de force et il vous laisse une plaie béante à la place du cœur.

_**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? Dîtes-le moi s'il vous plaît, c'est très important pour moi…pour voir si je peux continuer à publier ou si l'écriture est une chose que je dois absolument oublier…lol En tout cas dîtes-moi tout ça avec une review !^^**_


End file.
